Beats To The Heart
by jellomello143
Summary: Amu loves to sing and dance with a passion. One of the rare things she actually likes about life. Ikuto is part of a famous boy band called Titanium and he just so happened to witness what Amu is capable of. When Amu rejects the offer of Titanium, they will stop at nothing to get her in. If she accepts what will happen? Don't Like? Don't Read.
1. Moves On The Dance Floor

**A/N: Okay guys so the book was removed. Bastards decided to report me left and right for the damn song lyrics. I'm really sorry guys. If You still want to read the book I'll post it back up on her but I'm taking off the song lyrics and the book will continue on how it was. Sorry for the trouble :(**

Beats To The Heart

Chapter 1

Moves On The Dance Floor

"It's yellow," I say, looking up at my best friend, Rima, who circled me like a lion and its prey

"Mhm...," was the only thing she said as she stopped in front of me

"It's flippin yellow," I repeated, shooting daggers at her

"It's too yellow," Rima shook her head and ordered me back into the bathroom. I took off the hideous yellow, cocktail dress and put my gray sweats and pink off the shoulder top back on before walking out and seeing Rima holding up different clothes. I had to admit, they looked kind of cool.

"Burn this while I change," I told her, throwing the dress on top of her curly blond hair as I grab to clothes and rush back into the bathroom.

I pulled on dark wash jean shorts that stop mid-thigh, pink and black thigh high socks, a plain black tank top, and a black and shiny leather top that had a red zipper and no sleeves but I would still be able to dance in.

Rima was waiting impatiently for me when I walked out and threw my favorite converse at me. I pulled them on, they were my lucky black converse that I always danced in. Rima and I pulled our hair back into high pony tails. I stuck 12 rubber wrist bands on both of my arms, going all the way up to my elbow and saying different things like **Diva, I 3 Boobies, Gullible, Rock Star, **and **Pop Star.**

We got into Rima's car and drove down to Road of Stars, where the dance club was. When we got out of the car, we could already hear the music pounding loud inside of the large building. There was a long line waiting behind a thick rope.

The bouncer let us in the first minute he saw us because we were special. Everything was alive inside. Lights of different colors and shapes roamed the building while the music pounded loudly and bodies danced everywhere you looked.

"Amu!" a voice squealed as I was tackled by a light pink haired girl

"Hey Ran," I said to my cousin as I regained my balance. I don't know how, but everyone in the club stopped dancing and looked at me. How the heck can they hear Ran with music like this? The DJ stopped the music and put the microphone to his mouth.

"Hold up!" He said, laughing a little bit at my ticked off face "Looks like Amu's back to claim her place!" DJ Snap yelled and everyone cheered

"Like hell I am," I muttered under my breath as I was shoved roughly to the middle of the nightclubs floor. Behind me was Rima, Ran, my other best friends Utau, Yaya, Lulu and my second cousin Dia.

In front of me were 7 girls. They looked like they would pummel me on the spot but I just glared at them because I wasn't afraid. I was afraid of anything, because I hated everything.

I hate people, animals, life, nail polish, stuffed animals, paper, my phone, boys, babies, dogs, donuts, the clouds, players, sissy's, commercials, money, the president, bombs, guns, and everything else that lay on this stupid earth.

"So, you're the one they call The Joker?" The girl asked in a sassy tone. I had a nice urge to rip off her boobs and feed them to my pet llama Steve. Yeah I have a llama named Steve, be jealous. But I hate him too.

"What's it to ya?" I asked her, crossing my arms over my chest in utter annoyance she opened her mouth to say something "It doesn't matter so don't answer," I told her before she could say anything "I just came to take back what was mine to begin with," I told her, glaring hard

The chick flicked her fingers and the song No Hands by Waka Flocka started to play.

The girl stood in the middle of the circle that was formed on the dance floor and waited for the dancing point.

She dropped it fast, shaking her butt as she stood back but fast and then started to thrust her hips from side to side. I was not impressed. As the song started to go on she started to do the slow motion dancing, making it kind of look like robot style while her friends joined in behind her, following her dance moves.

Two of the circles started to circle one another and I wanted to gag myself. The song went on and they kept doing these weird and disgusting dance moves that made me want to throw up the pizza I had at Rima's before we came here.

The song finished and they ended it with making it look like they had big chests and giving us dirty looks. I rolled my eyes as everyone in the nightclub cheered, some even booed but that's not what I cared about. I don't like it when people try to take my spot as the best dancer in the hood, it ticks me off.

I moved to the center of the dance floor and motioned with my hand to start the music. My favorite song I Gotta Good Feeling by Flo Rida came on.

I stood there, in the middle of the dance floor waiting for the dancing point to come on, tapping my foot to the beat as my heart beat fast in my chest, the adrenalin in my body pumping hard and my breath coming out faster as a grin took its rightful place on my lips.

My legs flew under me to the music, the beat of the music vibrating my veins with the beautiful flow to it. I moved one foot behind the other real fast, moving it to the sides and thrusting my arms out while throwing my head back.

I made sharp stops every so often, putting one hand to my chest and then pushing out, as if something were in my way and I was pushing off of it. I rolled on the heels of my black converse, turning really fast in a spin and then shrugging at the girl and shaking my head.

I flipped my bangs out of my eyes as I bent my knees, swung my arms back and then forward, pushing my body into the air and bending back just a little bit and did a back hand spring, landing on my feet perfectly.

I did the jerk and then stopped and turned back to the girl, smirking and winking before Rima and Utau came to join me in the circle.

The three of us put our hands to our chest and started to shake really fast as it repeated feeling and when it stopped we made it look as if we were blown back by an explosion.

We flexed our biceps, showing off nice muscles from dancing so much and then put up one finger and pretend we were covered from head to toe in royalty stuff.

I held up both my hands to where my heart is and made a heart with my hands while Rima and Utau circled me like lions. We kept dancing, saving the best for last. I never saw the guy on the bar stool drinking coke pull out his phone and start to record me dancing. I never saw the cocky smirk that I would've loved to rip off his face.

The part came where it was just the beat and also known as my favorite part. We put one hand to the middle of our chest and started to rotate from the waist to the neck in a circle. We stopped doing that and stuck our arms up above our head, sticking one leg out and pulling it halfway in and pulling our arms down while doing so.

We stopped doing that and rotated around, moving our legs as if walking on thin air.

We stopped dancing and stood straight. When the main chorus came on we thrust one arm in the air, pulling it down and up while jumping up and down. The last verse was about to come up so I backed away from them.

They both stuck their arms, connecting wrists and I ran at them. My foot came in contact with their forearms, it's still a wonder to me how Rima can carry my weight, and they boosted me high into the air.

I did a back flip and spun my body around like a leaf. I started to fall and lay back towards the ground with my arms spread wide and a big, cheesy grin on my face. I was caught of 6 wrists of my close friends.

They all let me down and we all stayed quiet, the whole place was quiet. Then it blew up with screams, hoots, and shouts. The guy I still haven't noticed stopped recording and put his phone away, satisfied. He stood up and walked out, casting one last glance at me.

I looked up and my eyes met dark blue ones for a moment, he smirked, probably expecting a blush or something, but the first thing I did was most defiantly not on his list. I flipped him off. He stared, shell shocked and walked out.

"Well Joker. This is defiantly your territory," she said and I stared at her with a blank look and then smirked

"Then get off of it slut," I told her and heard a whole bunch of "oohs!" from the crowd of people. Her ugly face screwed up and she huffed, turning to her group and they all walked out in a ticked off mood. Good, I don't want them on my turf.

"I'm hungry," I told Rima and the other girls as we started to head for the exit

"Great to have you back Joker!" DJ Snap yelled into the microphone, getting a lot of agreements. The adrenaline in my blood died down and I was back to my normal self. Hating anything that crossed my path unless it was someone I actually _liked_.

We walked out and got into the cars that we came in and drove back to all of our house since we all lived together, in a really big mansion. I used to be a street dancer, getting money off of bets and stuff like that. Then I got into America's Best Dance Crew with the girls and we got a whole bunch of money for winning the title.

Dancing and singing is my passion, it's what I feel most comfortable doing and it always gets my adrenaline pumping no matter what. Ever since I was little I've been living on the streets since I was little since I ran away from home.

My family didn't agree to the fact that I loved to dance and sing, so I ran away. There were posters of me up but I always hid in the shadows until one day, I was found by Rima and she took me in. Like a freaking animal. I still don't know if I should be offended or not.

We parked in the drive way and got out, walking into the mansion but noticed a limo in front of the mansion. The 7 of us walked cautiously to the limo. Three guys and one girl stood in front of it and when they saw me, one of the men straightened up and the woman did but the guy leaning on the car was just staying their with a bored look plastered on his face.

"Hinamori Amu?" The man with the big glasses and orange hair pulled into a pony tail at the nap of his neck asked me

"It's just Amu," I told them, glaring. I hated company.

"Oh um...yes, well you see...would you like to join the famous idol group Titanium?" He asked me and I just gave him a "wtf?" look with my hands stuffed into my shorts pockets

"Never heard of it," I said in a monotone, making the mans eyes widen in surprise and the woman look a little uncomfortable.

"It's the most popular boy band in Japan!" The man said, over exaggerating

"Oh...that's chill," I said with a shrug. I hate talking to people I don't know.

"Well?" the woman asked, impatiently

"Well what?" I asked as if she were stupid. I'm cranky, hungry, and tired.

"Will you join the band?" The woman asked again

"No," I said plainly and turned around, walking into the mansion followed by the other girls. When I was just about to walk in I managed to catch the man saying something.

"We won't give up until you agree!" and with that I slammed the big cream colored door shut, rubbing my head in utter annoyance.

"We've got strawberry cake!" I heard Rima shout in the kitchen, knocking me out of my annoyance as I made a bee line towards the kitchen. I loved strawberry stuff. One of those rare things that I actually like.

Too bad I didn't notice how the guy leaning against the car was the guy from the nightclub and that I would soon be getting into a rough spot with him.

Little did I know that this guys name was going to be Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

**Review ;)**

**Preview:**

**A rock crashed through the window, sending glass everywhere. I didn't even flinch. I put my manga down and went over to it, careful not to step on any glass. I picked up the rock and read the note attached to it.**

**_ We will not stop -Titanium_**

** I sighed and looked out the window to see them getting into the limo.**

** "You know, I could easily put a restraining order on you, you know that right?" I yelled out and walked away before I could get an answer.**

** I needed some strawberry cake.**

**~30 Seconds Later~**

** "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE ALL OUT OF STRAWBERRY CAKE?" I shrieked at Rima who was reading a gag manga in the kitchen**

** "I mean, there's no more Amu," Rima said calmly as we glared at one another. It was on.**


	2. Save The Animals

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS AND ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE SINGERS!**

**REVIEW :))))**

Chapter 2

Save The Animals

I lay on my bed, reading my manga when I heard yelling again. I sighed in annoyance, continuing on the page I was on when the door to my room burst open and there stood a pissed off Utau.

"Steve spit on my favorite shirt _and_ ate my favorite pair of jeans!" Utau yelled in fury, while holding onto Steve's leash while he stood in the doorway, chewing on Utau's pants

"Go buy some new ones then," I told her, not even looking up. Utau huffed and stomped into my room, bringing Steven my llama with her. She snatched the manga out my hands and I sat up so fast she was surprised.

I snatched my manga out of her hand and glared at her as I threw it down on the bed.

"Speak," I commanded with my arms crossed over my chest

"Keep your stupid llama out of my room or else we will be having llama stew for dinner tonight," Utau told me, throwing his red leash at me while Steve made a sound in the back of his throat. She stomped out of my room and I glared up at Steve.

"Stopped, ugly llama," I told him as I petted his black fur "Now get out of my room," I hit his butt and he ran out, making a sound.

I sighed and started to read my manga again. A rock crashed through the window, sending glass everywhere. I didn't even flinch. I put my manga down and went over to it, careful not to step on any glass. I picked up the rock and read the note attached to it.

_ We will not stop -Titanium_

I sighed and looked out the window to see them getting into the limo.

"You know, I could easily put a restraining order on you, you know that right?" I yelled out and walked away before I could get an answer.

I needed some strawberry cake.

**~30 Seconds Later~**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE ALL OUT OF STRAWBERRY CAKE?" I shrieked at Rima who was reading a gag manga in the kitchen

"I mean, there's no more Amu," Rima said calmly as we glared at one another. It was on. We kept glaring, neither one of us pulling our gazes away until Ran walked in with a whole bunch of papers in her hands and a ticked off look on her face.

She threw down the paper and glared at Rima and I but we stayed like that. Ran sat down next to me and snapped her fingers in front of Rima and mines faces, making both of us blink.

"What?" I asked her, my annoyance rising to the surface again.

"These letters have got to stop already Amu. It's been a week now" Ran told me and I could _feel _Rima roll her hazel eyes, making me shoot her a look before turning back to Ran

"Give them to Steve," I shrug and get up to make myself a sandwich, clearly stating that the conversation was over.

"Make me one!" Yaya said, coming into the kitchen with Dia following her and nodding. I turned on the radio and pulled my shoulder length bubble gum hair into a high pony tail on the side of my head as the girls helped me get the stuff to make it.

Midnight Romeo by Push Play came on and grins took our faces. I cranked up the music, hearing two more pairs of feet running down the stairs and Utau and Lulu appeared at the doorway of the kitchen.

(**Amu, **Rima, _Utau, **Yaya and Ran, **Dia and Lulu,_ **All**)

**Meet me at my door, by the end**

**of the night you'll be screaming**

**for more, more, more of me**

**Tonight's the big night, so lets**

**make history.**

All seven of us were swinging our hips from side to side to the beat as we were making our sandwiches.

My lips touch your lips, my hands

on your hips. What's it gonna take,

for you to give me my goodnight

kiss?

Rima made kiss faces and we all put our hands on our hips, shaking them really fast before putting on seductive smiles and giggling.

_Oh whoa~_

_My heart is beating fast buy my hands_

_are moving slow._

_Oh. Whoa. Feels so right you just_

_cant say no._

The seven of us shook our head, our hair in high pony tails on our head (who knows how we all got them like that) swaying around to the movement.

**Late night gonna hit the town, gonna**

**take you out, gonna make you go~!**

**Whoa~! Whoa~!**

**Midnight Romeo**

We all spun around, high fiveing as we did, and stopped, and started singing the next verse, thrusting forward our hips and then sliding our hands down our sides and laughing again.

**Show me yours and I'll show you mine,**

**gonna make you sweat, gonna feel ya**

**head to toe~ you know~!**

**I'm your Midnight Romeo!**

Grinning big Chesire Cat smiles, we went back to swaying our hips, sandwiches already done and just having fun.

**_I'll be your Dr. Jekyll, your Mr. Hyde,_**

**_The best of both world when you get_**

**_inside my place, place, place with me_**

**_You'll be the lock, I'll be the key._**

Yaya and Ran sang while they hooked arms and danced around, making us all laugh. I hate laughing but it feels so good.

_Tonight's about to win, tell me baby,_

_are we more then friends? Tonight_

_your dinner's free, what's in it for_

_me?_

Dia and Lulu held up their sandwiches, as if they were the best things in the world while singing their part.

_Oh whoa~_

_My heart is beating fast but my hands_

_are moving slow. Oh~ whoa~ Feels_

_so right you just cant say no._

Utau made a heart with her hands and out then out towards me and Rima. I rolled my eyes and Rima blew her a kiss as a joke.

**Late night gonna hit the town,**

**gonna take you out, gonna make**

**you go~! Whoa~! Whoa~!**

**Midnight Romeo~**

Our voices rang out through the huge kitchen and Steve walked in, chewing a bra in his mouth. I faintly heard Lulu shout "My bra!" but other then that I wasn't paying attention to anything other then the song and my small dancing.

**Show me yours and I'll show you**

**mine, gonna make you sweat, gonna**

**feel ya head to toe~! You know~!**

**I'm your Midnight Romeo!**

None of us noticed the three pairs of eyes that were staring at us through our kitchen window as we sang and danced, Lulu trying to get her bra out of Steve's mouth but still singing with a smile.

**Now it's time, I'll turn the lights down**

**low~!**

I sang, Rima and Utau singing the words with me but in a low pitch like a shadow.

Show me yours and I'll show you mine,

gonna make you sweat, gonna be your

Romeo~!

Utau and I joined in at Romeo, holding the note a little bit while Yaya and Ran sang the next verse.

**_In my head it's time to lose_**

**_control~! Whoa~! Whoa~!_**

**I'm your Midnight Romeo~!**

We all sang together, our voices going together perfectly.

**Late night gonna hit the town,**

Gonna take you out,

_Gonna make you go~!_

_Whoa~! Whoa~!_

Utau hung onto the last note nice and easy.

**Late night gonna hit the town,**

**gonna take you out, gonna make**

**you go~! Whoa~! Whoa~!**

**Midnight Romeo!**

**Show me yours and I'll show you**

**mine! Gonna make you sweat,**

**gonna feel ya head to toe~!**

**You know~! I'm your**

**Midnight Romeo! [All Repeat x2]**

"I wanna go to the mall," Yaya said once the song was done and we had finished our songs while I turned the music down, the unnoticed eyes disappearing from the window as I looked over at it, the shiver down my spin leaving.

"I'll get the keys," Rima said as her small body disappeared from the kitchen. It's strange how she's 16 and she's still unnaturally short. She's not a midget. I hate midgets. They creep me out and have the power to look up your skirt and say that they just happened to look up. I would know from experience.

We all climbed into the cars. Utau, Rima, and I in one car while Yaya, Lulu, Ran, and Dia filled the other. I cranked up the volume since Utau was in the backseat, Rima was driving, and I was in the passenger seat.

The song Friday by Rebeca Black came on and I immediately turned it to a different station. The song Comatose by Skillet came on and we rocked out to it, going through different songs until we finally pulled up into the mall parking lot, getting a spot near the front.

The three of us met up with the others at the front of the mall and we walked in. Yaya kept yelling and pointing at stuff, making all of us laugh at how childish she was acting but I was just rolling my eyes, completely bored.

"Oh! You guys look at that!" Yaya yelled, pointing over to a big banner that read: **Save the animals! For every person that sings, $45 will be donated to save the animals! Please help!**

"Can we sing?" Utau asked me and I rolled my eyes, getting annoyed with my hands stuffed in my pants pockets.

"I hate animals," I told her, as I looked into her violet eyes with a bored look but she only scowled back

"What about Steve?" Utau asked. I snorted very unladylike

"I hate him too," I told her

"Can we Amu?" Rima mumbled under her breath but I managed to catch it. I sighed. 3 against 1. I couldn't argue with that. I sighed and flipped my bangs out of my golden eyes in annoyance.

"Sign us up," I muttered, venom oozing from my tone and Yaya, Ran, and Dia rushed over to sign us up.

"Why do you hate so much stuff?" Lulu asked me, her English accent thick. I shrugged.

"I just do," I say as the other three girls race back over to us.

"You guys are on after this one," Dia said, her auburn hair getting into her eyes as she grinned at us.

We got some ice cream cones and waited for the song to finish. Once we finished, the people singing were just about to end so we walked over to the back of the stage, the other girls wishing us luck. The song had just ended when we had gotten our mouth microphones on.

"And that was Miracle Falls," The announcer said "Our next singers are The Guardians singing Rise by The McClain Sisters!" We Walked onto the stage, Utau in the front and Rima and I standing behind her with me on her right and Rima on her left.

Rima and I started to hum softly , but loud enough for the people walking by to hear, people stopping and looking while the background music started to play softly.

(**Amu, **_Utau, _Rima, **All**)

_I used to be afraid of giving up,_

_The road was just too tough. Out_

_here on my own, my path was_

_so alone. But now I see clearly,_

_everything within me, is reaching_

_out to the sky. I can see the world_

_with open eyes._

When Utau finished, Rima and I stepped forward to join her in the next chorus.

**You can let it passed you, just**

**take a hold and grasp it.**

The three of us reached out our right arm and pulled it in while making a fist to our heart.

**Now's the time to take a chance,**

**with the strength of a thousand**

**men. Climbing to my feet again.**

We got down in a crouch and slowly stood up on the last line.

**Dry those tears from your eyes,**

**and everything will be alright.**

We held our hands to our hearts.

**You know the rainbow's just inside.**

**Dust your wings off as you rise, if**

**your heart fills overwhelmed, just**

**know you're never by yourself.**

We pointed to the people that were gathering to listen to us.

**Put your hand in my, hold your**

**head up high and together we'll**

**rise.**

Rima and Utau stepped back so I was in the middle and in the front now, getting ready to sing my part, again, not noticing the blue eyed guy in the crowd of people that pulled out his phone and started to record us with a purple long haired boy and a orange haired boy on either side of him.

**That's what left your head up to**

**the sky. And find yourself asking**

**why, never see them eye to eye,**

**with the hardships of life.**

The three of us made the "I'm watching you" signal with two fingers to random people in the crowd.

**But faith is where my heart is, let**

**energy replace my doubts, won't let**

**my trials get the best of me. I'm**

**marching forward toward my destiny.**

Again, Rima and Utau joined me and we sang the next verse together.

**You can let it passed you, just take**

**hold and grasp it. Now's the time**

**to take a chance with the strength**

**of a thousand men!**

Climbing to my feet again.

We dropped to a crouch and stood up slowly again.

**Dry those tears from your eyes, and**

**everything will be alright, you know**

**the rainbows just inside. Dust your**

**wings off as you rise, If your heart**

**feels overwhelmed. Just know you're**

**never by yourself.**

The three of us stood in a line and pointed at people again.

**Put your hand in mine, hold your head up**

**high and together we'll rise.**

**Together we can do anything.**

We'll rise.

_We can make it through anything._

**We'll rise.**

**Together we can do anything.**

_We'll rise._

**We'll rise**

We'll rise

We all stayed in the front as Rima sang her part with as much passion as she could muster at this point. She has a really good voice for a little person.

You can try to hurt me. Doubt me,

desert me. I feel the will of kings,

with my mind I build the sea. And

you know a tree will grow, and take

me into safety's arms.

I will descend~!

She hugged herself with her small arms around her small body, holding the last note as we Utau and I sang the next lines and smiled a little bit at the large crowd that had formed around the small stage.

**Dry those tears from your eyes, and**

**everything will be alright. You know**

**the rainbow's just inside. Dust your**

**wings off as you rise, if your heart**

**feels overwhelmed, just know you're**

**never by yourself! Put your hand in**

**mine, hold your head up high, and**

**together we'll rise!**

We finished the last verse, holding the note a little bit and stopped, looking over the quiet crowd. They were silent for a little bit and then exploded into cheers. The announcer came back and said this and that while we walked off the stage with small smiles, even me and I hate smiling!

"Oh my gosh you guys were so good!" Yaya told us as we walked down the steps from back stage "Now go by me that pillow pet," she told Rima and if looks could kill, well, we'd all be dead.

None of us noticed the three guys stand up and exit the mall, none of them glancing in our direction. What were they doing?

**Preview:**

**"Ma'am? May I ask why you have a llama with you?" The police officer asked me and I gave him a blank look**

** "There's no sign saying I can't bring a llama," I told him**

** "I'm going to have to ask you to take your llama away from here," This police officer was really getting on my nerves**

** "Fine," I sneered and turned around "Find a spot and we'll meet you there okay? We'll be back an hour before its our time to sing," they nodded and walked off while Rima, Utau, and I walked away, heading back to the truck that we drug Steve in.**

**~5 seconds Later~**

** "No Steve! No don't do that! Steve-," I yelled but sighed in defeat**

** "There he goes," Rima says, shaking her head as they help me drag Steve the rest of the way to the car while he had a chunk of tire that he was chewing in his mouth**

** "Isn't that the third one today?" Utau asked me but i shrugged**

** "It was 5 times yesterday, so lets be lucky on this one and keep it a secret," I said as we shoved Steve in the back of the truck where he started to chew on the seats. Luckily this was an old truck.**

** "You brought a llama with you here? Who does that?" the three of us turned around. Violet clashed with green, hazel clashed with brown, and finally, blue clashed with gold.**


	3. The World Is My Stage

**A/N: Ugh uploading all this crap again is so frustrating! Haha whateves tho! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS SO ALL RIGHTS AND THANKS GO TO THE ARTISTS**

Chapter 3

The World Is My Stage

"Steve!" I yelled as I tugged on his leash as I sat on his back, riding him like a horse. He didn't mind much. He kept trying to eat peoples hair so he was complicating things by a lot.

Rima chuckled and Utau glared at my animal because she was one of the victims in the evil llamas plot of hair eating tactics.

"Stupid llama," I muttered as I pulled on the leash again as he dove in for another ladies hair. Yaya was complaining that she wanted to ride Steve but he didn't like Yaya, I think he had a crush on Utau though. Disgusting.

I spotted a police officer coming our way and sighed. I knew this guy. Every year on the 4th of July, I would always try to bring Steve to watch the fireworks but then this dumb police officer would come and make me take Steve away.

I hated him.

**"**Ma'am? May I ask why you have a llama with you?" The police officer asked me and I gave him a blank look

"There's no sign saying I can't bring a llama," I told him

"I'm going to have to ask you to take your llama away from here," This police officer was really getting on my nerves

"Fine," I sneered and turned around "Find a spot and we'll meet you there okay? We'll be back an hour before its our time to sing," they nodded and walked off while Rima, Utau, and I walked away, heading back to the truck that we drug Steve in.

**~5 seconds Later~**

"No Steve! No don't do that! Steve-," I yelled but sighed in defeat

"There he goes," Rima says, shaking her head as they help me drag Steve the rest of the way to the car while he had a chunk of tire that he was chewing in his mouth

"Isn't that the third one today?" Utau asked me but i shrugged

"It was 5 times yesterday, so lets be lucky on this one and keep it a secret," I said as we shoved Steve in the back of the truck where he started to chew on the seats. Luckily this was an old truck.

"You brought a llama with you here? Who does that?" the three of us turned around. Violet clashed with green, hazel clashed with brown, and finally, blue clashed with gold.

"I do that, gotta problem?" venom dripped from my tongue as I glared at the hot, blue haired, blue eyed boy in front of me who smirked like he was too good for me. I hated him on sight.

I glared at him as Rima, Utau, and I walked over to Rima's car, locking the door to the truck so no one would try to steal Steve and Rima and I grabbed our guitars from the backseat while Utau grabbed her guitar sticks.

We turned around, Rima and Utau's eyes widened in surprise but mine stayed annoyed as the three boys stood in front of us. The orange haired one with a big cheesy grin, the purple haired one with a small smile, and the blue haired one with a big smirk. Like his ego. The one I was going to pop like a balloon.

"Is stalking girls a hobby of yours?" I asked him, clearly annoyed. The two boy with the purple and orange hair blushed but the blue haired one just smirked bigger, stuffing his hands in his pockets while Rima and Utau snorted.

"You could say that, sometimes I even kidnap little girls and lock them in my basement," He told me, winking at me. I gave him a blank look, clearly not fazed.

"Pervert," I told him "You're like another pedo-bear," I tell him and turn around, walking away leaving two snickering boys and one with that stupid smirk still plastered on his face. Rima and Utau walked on either side of me, both snickering.

It was 15 minutes before it was our turn to sing and I was so _freaking _bored! I kept sighing and grunting, totally bored until finally, Rima spoke up.

"You are so annoying when you're bored, you know that?" she told me as I glared at her with my golden eyes and she just glared back. Glaring wars were a thing with us. Utau snapped her fingers in between us and we both blinked and looked up at her.

"It's time, we're up next," Utau told us and we nodded, standing up and walking back stage. Rima looked nervous, Utau looked bored as hell, and I...well I don't exactly know what I was doing. I was doing so kind of octopus move that made Utau and Rima give me a look as if to say "Are you on crack?"

"Next up, The Guardians!" the announcer dude said and we heard people cheer. We walked onto the stage, Utau going over to her drum set with a microphone in front of it so she could sing too and Rima and I standing at the front of the stage in front of the microphone, pulling our guitars from behind us and in front of us, the straps still hanging on.

"We are The Guardians and we will be singing a song I wrote," I said. I knew this was a bad idea, because if my parents saw me, no doubt they were gonna throw a fit and try to take me back. Utau started to tap her drum sticks together behind us and Rima started to play her guitar while I strumed my base guitar.

(**Amu, **_Utau, _Rima, **All**)

**Well she seemed alright by**

**dawns early light, though**

**she looked**** a little worried**

**and weak. She tried to**

**pretend he wasn't drinking**

**again but daddy left the proof**

**on her cheek.**

I used to have a friend back when I still lived with my parents, her name was Miki. She had really pretty blue hair and bright blue eyes. Whenever we would meet up at the park, since I never saw her in the day time, she'd always have a new bruise or scratch. Something physical. Something that hurt. She told me that her dad was a drunk, that whenever she came home from the park and he came home a few minutes later that he'd hit her if he thought she did something wrong. It was horrible.

I was only eight years old that

summer and I always seemed

to be in the way. So I took

myself to the fair in town on

independence day.

It had been a year before I had run away and I had noticed that Miki wasn't getting any better. She was getting worse. Her smile was beginning to fall more often, and sometimes, she forgot the most obvious things. I felt bad, so for Independence Day week, I took her to the towns biggest fair. I had never seen her smile as big as she did then, then she had ever when when we hung out in the park.

_Well word gets around in a small,_

_small town they said he was a_

_dangerous man, but mama was_

_proud and she stood her ground,_

_she knew she was on the loosing_

_end._

Miki had told me that her mom still stayed with her dad because despite what he does, she still loves him. She told me that sometimes, her mom even took the hits for her since she was still young. I didn't tell her I was sorry, I knew she didn't want my pity and I wasn't going to give it to her because we both knew that would be the selfish thing to do.

**Some folks whispered, some**

**folks talked, but everybody**

**looked the other way and when**

**time ran out, there was no one**

**about on Independence Day.**

Everyone pitied Miki's family, even my own family did, but neither of us cared, because no matter how many times her dad beat her and her mom, they still stood strong and didn't let the worst get to them.

**Let freedom ring! Let the**

**white doves sing! Let the**

**world know that today is**

**a day of reckoning.**

I remembered going with her to different places and getting ice cream during the day when we knew her dad was at would and go straight to the bar once he was done. We loved to dance and sing together, we danced and singed to our hearts content! It always brought bright smiles to our face and cheerful laughs from our mouths.

**Let the weak be strong! Let the**

**right be wrong, roll the stone away,**

**let the guilty pay, it's Independence**

**Day!**

I remembered watching the fireworks of the fourth of July go off, how both of our eyes brightened up like light bulbs while the fireworks colors reflected off of our eyes. Miki's eyes had glowed so bright that day, despite it being black and blue, she still smiled proudly, tears forming in both of our eyes.

Well she lit up the sky that

fourth of July, by the time

that the firemen come.

They just put out the flames

and took down some names

and sent to the country home.

The horror in her eyes when we had gotten back from watching the fireworks made my chest hurt that day. Her house was on fire and I had to hold her back while she screamed her parents names and struggled to get out of my grasp. I had never seen her cry till that day. She was sent to an orphanage after that because she had no other family that would take her but she snuck out every night to hang out with me. I never did see her eyes twinkle or her brightening smile again.

_Now I ain't saying it's right or_

_it's wrong, but maybe it's the_

_only way. Talk about your_

_revolution, it's Independence_

_Day!_

Miki and I had always hung out and I noticed how her bruises were getting better, but one day she came back with a new bruise. I had asked her about it but she just told me that one of the teachers was making sure that she wasn't stepping out of line. The fire works exploded behind Utau, Rima, and I as we sang the next verse, singing like an angels cry.

**Let freedom ring! Let the white**

**doves sing! Let the whole world**

**know that today is a day of**

**reckoning.**

I remembered how her face never carried that smile that always seemed to brighten everything around us, how her eyes twinkled brighter then the stares and how her laugh was like twinkle of light in your life. Her scars kept getting worse, to the point where it hurt for her to talk or walk or even move. I was worried sick but she kept telling me she was fine. I never believed her of course.

**Let the weak be strong! Let the**

**right be wrong! Roll the stone**

**away, let the guilty pay it's**

**Independence Day!**

That call I had gotten the night after we had hung out made my heart stop then. The police had told us that Miki had passed away from a heart attack. I had stopped smiling and laughing and enjoying life then. I had never cried more then I had cried then in my whole life. I had locked myself in my room for a month, only coming down to get something to eat at Midnight.

**Roll that stone away! It's**

**Independence Day!**

On the last note we held it just a little bit and bowed, walking off the stage. When we got down we all high five and then Rima takes a long look at me. She reaches out and touches my cheek. I jerk back, not liking the contact but I notice how her finger was now shinning in a clear liquid.

I was crying. I rushed and wiped away the tears before shrugging it off and glaring at the girls. Utau looks behind me and her eyes grow wide.

"Steve got out of the car and he had my purse that I left under the seat!" Utau yelled, rushing over to Steve. We all laughed, I even chuckled a little bit, and started to head over to go get Steve back into the car before the stupid police officer noticed but before I could go arms wrapped around my waist and the intruder put their face in my hair.

"You smell like strawberries," He told me as I stepped out of his arms fast and turned around, glaring up at the sexy- I mean annoying blue eyed, smirking boy in front of me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I hissed through clenched teeth, feeling the need to punch him but I resisted, knowing that if I did, I'd most likely wouldn't hold back and someone would have to call the S.W.A.T team to get me off of him.

"Smelling a beautiful girl," he told me as he reached out and took a piece of my hair in his hand and kissed it, still smirking and his eyes never leaving my face. My cheeks grew a little bit hot but I completely ignored it, glaring at him still.

"Pervert," I said, smacking his hand away from my hair "Who the hell are you anyway and why are you stalking me?" I asked him in an angry tone

"I'm the famous boy band Titanium's lead singer, Tsukiyomi Ikuto," he told me "And I'm trying to get you to join our band," I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest as stared up at him

"I told you once, I don't want to! Now leave me alone!" I told him and turned around to go but stopped in my tracks when he kissed my cheek softly, my cheeks burning for some unknown reason. It pissed me off.

"Till next time my little Strawberry," Ikuto said as he sent me a wink and strutted away in all his glory. A glory that I was gonna crush with my big monster truck and make Steve eat his giant ego.

I huffed and stomped away, planning his death silently in my head.

Game on.

**REVIEW :)**

**Preview:**

**"So, you're here again," I say, glaring at Ikuto as he smirked down at me**

** "Yes my little Strawberry, aren't you happy to see me?" Ikuto asked and I stayed glaring, trying not to puke at his words and snorted very unladylike. Wow, I've been doing that a lot.**

** "Yeah, as happy as I would be to see a panda," I told him**

** "Then you must be so excited," Ikuto said with a smirk and I just glared back**

** "I hate pandas," I tell him, not even blinking as I glared at him**

** "Oh...well good luck beautiful," he winked at me with a smirk and walked away. Where was my monster truck when I needed it?**

** I skated over to Rima who looked pretty ticked off.**

** "What's up?" I asked and she looked up at me, annoyed.**

** "I still feel short in these skates," She told me, pointing down at her roller skates. I sighed and shook my head**

** "You will always be short, no matter what you wear Rima," I told her and once again, a glaring war had started...until:**

** "I DROPPED MY PHONE IN THE TOILET!" From Utau snapped us out of the war and looked at her**


	4. Freaks On Skates

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS BUT ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE SINGERS!**

**A/N: For all of you guys who don't know what happened, the orignal one got deleted. I was so angry because i forgot to put disclaimers on my chapters with songs. Ugh it was really frustrating because i had almost 100 followers and favorites and over 150 reviews! Oh well, lets hope we can get there again! ENJOY :)**

Chapter 4

Freaks On Skates

The music pounded in the roller derby rink, shaking the veins in my body as I softly rocked my hips from side to side with the pound of the music. Today was the day after Independence Day and we had gotten first play, winning $2,000 but we didn't care, we had enough money as it is.

We were all at a roller derby rink because we joined in on a contest for roller skating and dancing. Utau was in the bathroom and Rima was complaining about something that I really don't give a crap about.

I wore a red hood sweater, the hood has a face on it, one big white eye with a big purple circle inside on each side, surrounded by multiple black dots, and below it was part of a huge purple smile, with gagged teeth, splitting through the middle, half of the smile on both sides.

I wore dark blue contacts that only went onto the edge of my golden eyes so it looked freaky. Across the bridge of my nose was a dull purple line that had 6 small squares attached to it on the bottom that were slanting side ways. On the top of both of my cheeks under my eyes were dull purple lines that had four squares going straight down on the bottom of it.

There were green baggy green pants hanging off my waist, only being held by a brown belt while a gray chain hung from two belt looks, like an upside down rainbow, and gray socks that went mid-calf and red and green roller skates.

Rima was wearing a dark orange sweater with a hood that had two long bunny ears sprouting from the top, one of the ears having a green ring piercing on the tip, then one eye on either side of the hood but the eyes on her hood had a big star inside the eye and was surrounded by black and on the left side of the black circle that surrounded the star was green and then white and lots of black dots surrounded both of the eyes.

A big grin was under the eyes, splitting through the middle, the mouth gapped open showing big rectangular teeth lining the top and bottom while the mouth grinned, black on the inside and white teeth. The zipper going through the middle was green and under neither the sweater she had a dark purple shirt white thick, big strips going around her body.

She wore knee high socks, one yellow/orange and the other purple/blue, both with thick and big black strips surrounding the calves all the way to the knee and some gray baggy shorts that went about an inch above the knee, handing loosely off her hips with only a black belt holding it up while a gray chain hung from her belt loops, like an upside down rainbow. Her skates were a white and blue. On her face was one black line with four squares underneath both of her eyes and on the tops of her cheeks, while on the bridge of her nose were two thick black lines. In her eyes were dark green contacts surrounding the edges of her hazel eyes.

Utau, still in the bathroom, wore a dull blue sweater with one big eye on the left and right side of her hood, inside the eye was a black circle, the eye was surrounded by black dots. The mouth of the hood was a frown and had gagged teeth on the inside, taking up the top and bottom. The zipper on the sweater was black and her shorts that stopped mid-thigh were also a dull blue and had red lines goi g down the sides with a dull blue as big as two of my fingers put together hanging through he belt loops, like an upside down rainbow.

Underneath hers shorts were some black leggings and on her feet were yellow roller skates. On her face were three red dots under her eyes and on top of her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose were three thick red lines and her she wore yellow contacts on the edge of her eyes so her pupil was surrounded by violet.

Someone tapped on my shoulder and I turned around fast, which was kind of hard in roller skates. I looked up and saw Ikuto looking me up and down, I did look pretty cool to be honest.

"So, you're here again," I say, glaring at Ikuto as he smirked down at me

"Yes my little Strawberry, aren't you happy to see me?" Ikuto asked and I stayed glaring, trying not to puke at his words and snorted very unladylike. Wow, I've been doing that a lot.

"Yeah, as happy as I would be to see a panda," I told him

"Then you must be so excited," Ikuto said with a smirk and I just glared back

"I hate pandas," I tell him, not even blinking as I glared at him

"Oh...well good luck beautiful," he winked at me with a smirk and walked away. Where was my monster truck when I needed it?

I skated over to Rima who looked pretty ticked off.

"What's up?" I asked and she looked up at me, annoyed.

"I still feel short in these skates," She told me, pointing down at her roller skates. I sighed and shook my head

"You will always be short, no matter what you wear Rima," I told her and once again, a glaring war had started...until:

"I DROPPED MY PHONE IN THE TOILET!" From Utau snapped us out of the war and looked at her

I rolled my eyes as she skated over to us, her hood up like mine and Rima's while she glared at us with her freaky eyes ad holding her phone in her hand. I took the phone and took out the battery.

"When we get home, fill up a zip lock bag of uncooked rice and put your phone in it, don't put your battery in it. Leave it in there for about an hour, but don't put your battery back into the phone until tomorrow morning at around 8 okay?" I told her and handed her back the phone and battery once I was finished drying both of them

"Thanks," Utau muttered, taking her battery and phone and putting them in her backpack that she brought with her

"You guys are on in 5 minutes," Ran said when she walked over to us. She was dressed in a pink cheerleader outfit with pink pompom in her hands. I hated pink. And cheerleader stuff. But Ran managed to pull it off.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I asked her while looking her up and down but she just grinned at me

"I'm going to be cheering for you on the side lines, so good luck and don't fall or screw up," Ran told me but I only snorted and rolled my eyes

"Oh please," I told her and then I heard our names being called "Wish us luck!" I told her and gave her a half hearted smile because it looked like I kind of popped her little bubble of joy but after she saw my smile it was revived again.

"Next up, The Guardians!" The man yelled and I rolled my eyes, clearly annoyed. I was really starting to hate when people said that. I mean, everyone knows who we are at first sight so no need to introduce us again.

We got into positions and I could hear the music starting. Immediately my blood started to rush and my heart pounded to the music, going with the weird beat. My breath was coming out uneven and my eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

This is what dancing and singing can do to me.

We started going off, singing 1, 2, 3, 4 as we skated fast. The song we were about to sing was kind of creepy but I thought I was dark and I just loved the beat. We all dropped our hoods and I started us off.

(**Amu, **_Utau, _Rima, **All)**

**A message I've thought much**

**too much about, maybe it'll**

**reach somebody, who can say?**

We were all grinning ear to ear and shrugged as the three of us turned in a full circle while turning a corner.

**Certainly I've always been this**

**way, a patched up crazy**

**matryoshka!**

I spun in a full circle as we turned another corner, we all put one foot in front of the other and got down low so we crouching while still skating and slowly stood up, Utau singing the next verse.

_A package sung by a headache_

_time may pass, but the hands_

_are at 4. Don't tell anyone; the_

_world will turn upside down._

Rima wrote this song for before she had picked me up from the streets. Her parents fought so much and it was really starting to get to her. She told me that she had felt like she was locked in a little box, like no one gave a care about her in the world.

_Ah, I feel broken apart. Throw_

_out all your memories, too. Ah,_

_how I want to know, to the deep_

_down._

She told me that whenever she tried to block out her parents annoying arguing would get louder, to the point where she locked herself in her room and sat farthest from the door, but even then she still couldn't block out the sound of her parents arguing.

**Um, well, if you please dance**

**more and more. Kalinka?**

**Malinka? Just play the chord.**

**What should I do about such**

**feelings? Can't you tell me?**

**Just a little? Loud and clear,**

**524. Freud? Keloid?**

We were doing things that made the people watching gap in amazement. The blood in my veins pumped in joy and I felt like I could float on air. Anyways, Rima always blocked the her parents out by singing or dancing to the song she liked while she locked herself in her room. It was her way of life.

**Just hit the key. Everything,**

**alls to be laughed at. Hurry,**

**dance, with all your foolishness.**

The day Rima found me I was walking through the ally, starving and my head was pounding like it was about to explode. I had stolen a few things from gas stations that didn't have any security sensors so I wasn't really starving myself to death but I was pretty close. I was dancing in an alley, singing softly to myself, not noticing the girl standing at the end of the ally, watching my shadowed figure dancing away.

Clap your hands not entirely

childish, and watch, to this

purposefully-crazed tune.

Certainly, I don't care either

way. The warmth of the world

is melting away.

I remember dancing, letting the words I had heard through someones window flow to me as I shook my hips from side to side, threw out my arms in front of me and threw back my head, holding the last note. My whole body had frozen up when I had heard clapping at the entrance to the alley. My arms had dropped to my side and I looked over to see a short girl with extremely long blond that was curly. She was smiling. At me. I stared. At her.

**You and me, rendezvous?**

**Oh, or out on a hopping**

**adventure? With a crooked**

**gait, 1, 2, 1, 2!**

_Ah, I'm ready to burst out; catch_

_every part of me. Ah, with both your_

_hands, catch me for me._

Rima's eyes were like light bulbs as they danced with amusement when she stared at me. She took a step forward and I had took a step back, the blood frozen in my body. The things that had rushed through my mind that day made me wonder: what if Rima were someone that my parents hired to search for me?

**Um, well... listen a little-**

**it's something important.**

**Kalinka? Malinka? Just**

**pinch my cheek. It's just**

**that I can't control myself!**

**Should we do more fantastic**

**things?**

I remembered that terror that had built into my chest as she took steps towards me and I stumbled back. I remember how her face took on that look of confusion that day in the ally, only a bit of light shinning in. She had asked me what was wrong and I had wailed out when my back had hit the wall. I was so in shock that I had a seizer right there and then. It was the first seizer that I had ever had, I was only 10.

**Pain, hurt, but no, don't**

**cry. Parade? Marade?**

**Just clap some more**

**Wait, you say, wait,**

**wait, before we drop**

**to just one...**

The three of us threw up our hoods, covering our eyes in a dark shadow while a creepy smile took its place on our lips. The lights turned off and everyone gasped. The eyes and mouths on our hoods glowed in the dark along with our skates and our socks. The designs on our faces glowed along with our contacts and we sung really low, making our voices crack here and there while we sun the next verse.

**You and me, rendezvous?**

**Rendezvous? Rendezvous?**

**Oh, or out on a hopping**

**adventure? With a crooked**

**gait, 1, 2, 1, 2.**

I was the only one that looked up, grinning ear to ear, the lights still off, only illuminating our glow in the dark figures. My eyes glowed in the dark along with my designs on my face. I stared across the crowed and said my next verse.

**Down with a sickness?**

I faintly remember waking up in the hospital and saw a dirty blond head next to me, laying next to my arm while holding my hand. There were wires sticking out of my arms and my head hurt, along with my chest. I can't remember anything after that other then Rima waking up and looking at me with worry filled hazel eyes. I couldn't bring myself to hate her.

This is SONG!

Rima also looked up, the same smile on her face as me while her eyes glowed in the dark along with the designs on her face and the piercing on her bunny ear hood.

_See how today is..._

Utau looked up too, the same smile as Rima and I, also the same stuff glowing.

**I'm still a patched up, crazy.**

**Matryoshka!**

The three of us stopped and everyone stared, wondering what was going to happen next.

**If you please, dance more and**

**more.**

_Kalinka?_

Malinka?

**Just play the chord.**

**What should I do about such**

**feelings? Can't you tell? Just**

**a little?**

We started skating again, doing flips and landing perfectly on our skates, turning in 360's while doing so and shaking our hips while singing, the chains on our shorts and pants clanging and jingling against our hips.

**Loud and clear, 542!**

_Freud?_

Keloid? Just hit the key,

**Everything, every thing's to be**

**laughed at! Hurry, and dance no**

**longer!**

**Smooch, Smooch...**

And just like that, after saying Smooch three times we stopped and screamed, making people jump. The lights clicked on and _everyone_ clapped. I saw Ikuto and the guy with the orange hair and the other one with the purple with them.

Ikuto put his phone away as we skated over to exit, meeting us their. I glared up at him but he only smirked back, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"That was pretty good...for a girl," he told me and I glared harder. If looks could kill...

"Thanks for the compliment idiot," I said as I was tackled, only catching a glimpse of light pink dyed hair

"OMG THAT WAS SO FREAKING AWESOME!" Ran yelled as she held Rima, Utau, and I in her arms. I heard Ikuto and his friends chuckle as Ran let me go

"Will you join our band?" The guy with the orange hair asked me with a goofy smile but I only stared at him

"No," I stated plainly and we skated by them, heading home because I wanted this stupid headache that Ikuto always gave me when he popped up out of nowhere to go away.

"Ugh, I need some strawberry cake," I said I as I rubbed my forehead and Rima looked at me with worry written all over her face

"Is it-," I cut her off before she let anything out

"No it's not that," I hissed as we got into the car, until I was roughly pulled out and lips kissed my cheek gently.

"Good night my little strawberry," Ikuto whispered in my ear and then he was gone like the wind

"Stalker, molester, pedophile, cat boy pervert," I muttered under my breath as I climbed into the car with the others who were trying not to laugh

**.:Beats:.**

I ran and ducked under the bar and stayed as quiet as possible. I could here the slapping of 6 pairs of feet walked into the kitchen. My body stiffened and I hid deeper into the shadows under the bar, making sure the cabinet door I was in was shut tight as I listened.

"Amu," Dia's voice rang out through the kitchen, sending a shiver up my spine

"Come out, come out, where ever you are," Yaya said and I listened as they walked around the kitchen, opening cabinets, searching. For me.

"Come on Amu, we just want to play a game," said Utau, her voice ringing off the walls, making all of my muscles tense up

"We just want to play," Ran said, I could here the evil smile in her voice

"Don't you wanna play Amu?" I heard Rima say, awfully close to my hiding spot. My breath caught. The doors to the cabinet I was in were yanked open and two pairs of hands grabbed me and ripped me out, dragging me out from behind the bar.

I was immediately tackled by 6 girls and tickled to death. I couldn't help it. I burst out in the first laughter I had since Miki died, a big grin taking over my features, lighting up the room the way Miki's smile would.

They all stopped and stared as I opened my eyes and tears trickled down my face, the smile still there and my eyes twinkling brighter then the stars, my laughter like an angels kiss. I realized what I was doing and the smile was immediately wiped from my face as I stood up really fast, wiping away the tears, my eyes looking the twinkle to them.

"I'm going to bed," I say as I speed walk out of the room and ran up to my bedroom. I hated laughing. I hated smiling. I hated the twinkle I get when my eyes grow bright. I hate not having Miki with me anymore to show those things to. I feel like I'm cheating on her when I do it.

I stayed in my room the rest of the night, staring out the window and at the brightest star in the sky. I always believed it was Miki watching over me.

And that's what I want to keep believing.

**REVIEW:)**

**Preview:**

**"What do you mean Amu has a brain tumor?" Ikuto asked Rima. I wanted to roll my eyes but I didn't feel like getting up. I was too lazy.**

** "When we were 10, I found Amu in an ally, dancing and singing all alone. She had a seizer and we found out that she has a brain tumor. We all thought that she was never going to be able to dance again because it could have affected her body. It did in many bad ways but she kept pushing herself, she pushed herself to the point where she was in pain but she never gave up.**

** "She kept pushing and pushing, and she proved the doctors wrong. She danced and sung, like the music was controlling her- wait no, like she was controlling the music, like she was part of it," I could hear the tears in Rima's voice and regret filled me. I never smiled for her. Ever. And this is what happened. I caused one of the people closest to me pain**

** I blinked my eyes open and let out a hiss as my eyes met the light. It hurt! Finally, I blinked some more, my eyes adjusting to the sudden light and looked up into happy hazel eyes and worried navy blue eyes.**

** "There's something called personal space and you guys don't seem to be respecting that rule," I muttered in annoyance as I glared at Ikuto and Rima. They both smiled nervously and sat back as I sat up**


	5. Hospital Drags

**A/N: No songs in this chapter. Please don't say anything negative about my book(s). I don't care for peoples negativity, I get enough crap everyday so i think that's enough. So yeah...enjoy :)**

Chapter 5

Hospital Drags

**~Rima's POV~**

I waited in the hospital waiting room with the rest of the girls. Utau was pacing in front of me, Ran and Yaya were crying, Dia has her head in her hands and is trying to murmurer soothing things to herself, Lulu had cried herself asleep since it was 1 in the morning, and I'm sitting in the chair nervous.

We're all waiting to see if Amu was going to be okay. I was walking up the stairs to her room to see if she was okay since she had raced out of the kitchen so I was going to see if she was okay when I noticed feet at the top of the stairs and strawberry printed pajama pants.

I had rushed up the stairs and there was Amu, laying as still as a rock, her skin as pale as paper. She had never made it to her room. We had called 911 and they came and got her. The memory makes my chest tighten and my throat clog up but I refused to cry. Amu always told me that crying was for wimps. I always laughed when she said that because I always found it funny even though I'm the comedian.

"Um...I'm looking for Hinamori Amu's family?" A doctor said and all 6 of us stood up, except for Utau who was already standing

"You're all her family?" He asked, raising an eyebrow

"The only family she has," Utau told him with a glare for judging us making the doctor guy look a little nervous

"Um...well, you are able to see her now. She just got out of surgery," The doctor told us and we all froze, the blood draining from our bodies

"What do you mean surgery?" Dia asked him

"Her condition was very bad, I sent someone to tell you that she would be in surgery but I guess she didn't come and tell you. The tumor in her head seemed to start to acting up, I'm actually a tad bit surprised that she actually managed to hang on this long, she was only handing on by a thread. If you hadn't brought her then she would have been dead," The doctor told us. I could the blood in my face drain.

Dead? Amu would have been _dead_?

Pushing that aside, the 6 of us walked slowly into the room she was in and sorrow took over. Amu looked so small and fragile in the hospital bed. If she ever heard me say that, she'd skin me alive and leave me alive so I would suffer more. Amu was just cruel like that. I would know, she took my underwear and bras away for 2 months because I told her she looked _cute_.

Her naturally pink hair was splayed across the pillow, wires sticking out of her pale skin while her face held no emotion. Yaya ran up to the bed and grabbed her shoulders but before she could start shaking, Dia and Ran grabbed her and yanked her away from Amu.

If _anyone_ woke up Amu, even in a condition like this, she would not only shave all of our heads so we were bald but also take our beds, get rid of the cotton inside, and re-stuff them with bricks. Lulu knew how it felt, as well as Dia. Amu was really sick then but she didn't care, when we were all downstairs, she did her dirty work and went to bed. Ran had caught her but decided not to bother her, not wanting to get the same penalty.

"She'll kill you!" Lulu hissed, sending a glance at Amu's sleeping figure. One time, Lulu accidentally spilled hot chocolate on Amu's favorite pajama shirt and we had to lock Amu in the basement, the one below the firs basement, and keep her there for three weeks, only sliding food and drinks under the little door at the bottom of the door so she wouldn't starve and die. She got back at us by making us drink something. She never did tell us what it was.

I slowly walked over to the bed and noticed that there was just an _**extremely tiny**_ smile on her lips. I wonder what she's dreaming about?

**~My POV~**

_The teacups spun fast, the grin holding my face while I looked at Miki to see her giving me a sad look and my smile immediately slid. I gave her a confusing look but she only stared back at me._

_ "Miki?" I said and she just gave me a small smile as the ride came to a stop. We piled off and immediately we were in an ally. It was dark and the only person with me was Miki._

_ "What's going on?" I asked her. She looked older, 16 like me and her chin length blue hair was darker blue, not navy, but not baby either, and it went past her shoulder blades. She smiled at me sadly and I gave her a confusing look and realized something. Miki's here. With me!_

_ "MIKI!" I yelled and ran at her with a hug, a grin taking hold of my face as I hugged her nice and tight, remembering the feeling of her hugging me back. I pulled back and then she turned around and started walking away, like our hug meant nothing. Like there was no best friendship between us._

_ "Wait! Miki!" I yelled and once she was about 5 steps from the entrance of the ally she turned around and smiled at me. A smile that warmed me to the core. I felt like I could breath again, she was the closest thing I had to family._

_ "Will you dance and sing for me Amu-chan?" she asked me and I smiled at her and nodded. I loved dancing and singing for Miki, it used to be my favorite thing to do. I sung Animal a group that I can't remember, but I'm pretty sure that the name started with T._

_ Once I was done I looked at her. Tears glistened in her big blue eyes and big, cheesy grin was wiped off my face until I saw the smile she had on her lips._

_ "I love it when you dance and sing for me," Miki told me and I gave her a small smile back "Why did you stop smiling Amu?" She asked all of a sudden and my smile disappeared completely, I looked away, my pink bangs covering my eyes._

_ "There's no reason to smile when there's nothing wonderful other then dancing and singing on this earth," I tell her in a small voice_

_ "Amu...remember the promise you made me the day before I passed away?" Miki asked me and I nodded, because I did remember but I broke the promise because I found it too hard to keep_

_ "I promised you that I'd keep smiling no matter what," I whispered and heard her giggle softly_

_ "You need to keep the promise, smile for me, smile for everyone around you, smile for the world to see. I want you to show the world what you're made of Amu, I want you to prove to all those people just what Hinamori Amu is made of," Miki told me and turned, she was heading for the light at the entrance of the ally_

_ "Wait Miki! Don't leave me again!" I yelled and reached out. A step before the light she turned around and grinned at me. She looked like she did before her dad started abusing her. Shinning with light._

_ "There are people that love you waiting for you Amu, now go show them your smile. Don't keep yourself in the shadows anymore okay? I'll always be right by your side!" and with that she walked away and into the light_

I could hear talking but I didn't want to open my eyes. It was too early. There wasn't that much noise in the room, just the sound of people sleeping and then two people on the right side of me, talking. About me.

"What do you mean Amu has a brain tumor?" Ikuto asked Rima. I wanted to roll my eyes but I didn't feel like getting up. I was too lazy.

"When we were 10, I found Amu in an ally, dancing and singing all alone. She had a seizer and we found out that she has a brain tumor. We all thought that she was never going to be able to dance again because it could have affected her body. It did in many bad ways but she kept pushing herself, she pushed herself to the point where she was in pain but she never gave up.

"She kept pushing and pushing, and she proved the doctors wrong. She danced and sung, like the music was controlling her- wait no, like she was controlling the music, like she was part of it," I could hear the tears in Rima's voice and regret filled me. I never smiled for her. Ever. And this is what happened. I caused one of the people closest to me pain

I blinked my eyes open and let out a hiss as my eyes met the light. It hurt! Finally, I blinked some more, my eyes adjusting to the sudden light and looked up into happy hazel eyes and worried navy blue eyes.

"There's something called personal space and you guys don't seem to be respecting that rule," I muttered in annoyance as I glared at Ikuto and Rima. They both smiled nervously and sat back as I sat up

"Ugh, my head hurts," I said as I held my pounding head in pain and annoyance "What's up?" I asked finally, looking at Rima

"How do you feel?" Rima asks me and I rolled my eyes

"Like I was just kissed by an angel," I said in sarcasm "I feel like I was smacked in the head with a ton of bricks," I told her and blinked again, noticing the tears that were trailing down Rima's face

"I was so worried!" She yelled and tackled me, I heard the other girls wake up and my eyes widened in realization. Crap.

"AMU!" they all screamed and in the next instant I was being crushed by 6 16-year-old girls. I groaned in pain and felt as if the bed were about to break in two any second now

"Get off of me or I'll make you all drink 5 cups of the unknown drink that I gave you again," and with that they were all off, surrounding my bed. Ikuto chuckled and walked out of the hospital room but it wasn't as if I gave a crap.

I was being bombarded with questions and I felt like my head was about to explode. For some reason, I found it funny with the stupid questions they were shooting at me:

"How do you feel?" Yaya asked

"Do you feel like crap?" Dia asked

"Are you gonna spit on us?" Ran asked

"Do you need to go pee?" Lulu asked

"Are you hungry?" Utau asked

"Do you need to throw up?" Rima asked

"Why is your face like that?"

"Why was Ikuto here?"

"Are you guys dating?"

"Are you gonna go all hippie on us?"

"Do you believe in fairies?"

"Steve ate your favorite cereal."

"Why do you like being single?"

"If a robot does the robot is it still called the robot?"

"What was born first, the chicken or the egg?"

"Are you gonna fill my bed with bricks again?"

"Do you feel funny?"

A lot of the questions they shot at me were so unrelated to my condition that I couldn't help it. I laughed. I laughed so hard tears were pouring down my face and my sides hurt while a grin its place of my face. My room was empty in a matter of seconds.

Once my laughs came to a halt I noticed that there were 6 heads looking at me from outside my hospital room door.

"I wanna go home," I said and just like that it was all better...in a way.

**.:Beats:.**

"AMU!" Utau and Rima jumped onto me and I groaned in pain

"I just got out of the hospital and this is what I get?" I asked in total annoyance. Then there was a sound of Steve at the door and Utau's shriek.

"STEVE! DON'T EAT THAT! THAT'S MY FAVORITE SCARF!" Utau yelled, getting off me to go get Steve who was walking away

Maybe I didn't hate the place so much until:

"Hey Strawberry," _he_ said

I take that back. I hate the place with a passion.

I glared at Ikuto as he walked into my room with that stupid smirk on his face. I wanted to kill him on the spot.

"Leave. Now. Or die trying," I told him through grit teeth and felt Rima's hands gripping my arms

"I'm feeling the love," he says as he walks over to my bed. I feel like I'm gonna throw up. That's make me feel better. Crushing his ego like a bug.

"That's funny, because there's none here," I snapped at him. If looks could kill, he'd be deader then the dinosaurs.

"You're sexy when you're angry," he told me and I could literally feel my blood boil as Rima dug her nails into my skin

"Really? Because you look ugly always," I told him as I glared and he looked a little bit taken back.

Amu: 1

Ikuto: 0

He smirked, shrugged, and walked out. After two minutes, Rima finally relaxed her death grip on my arms and sighed.

"How the hell did he get in here?" I asked Rima and she shrugged. All of us sudden Yaya burst into my room with a water gun

"Say hello to my little friend," she told me and then sprayed me with water. I gasped at the sudden coldness and literally fell off my bed, my back hitting the floor and taking the air from my lungs.

"Mwhahaha!" Yaya yelled, running out of my room

"It's on," I say, grabbing the water bottle from under my bed (I have _a lot_ of unknown objects under my bed that should be left unknown)

I ran out into the hall and the 7 of us had a water war that would bring World War 1 to shame. Yes, it was the intense. I hate to admit it, but I actually like these stupid, crazy, and fun filled girls. Maybe just a little bit.

**REVIEW PLEASE :)))**

**Preview:**

**"Wow, look at him. He's so freaking lazy!" I yelled while leaning over and trying to touch the lazy llama that was barley even arms length away. He was really pissing me off. Well, everything was pissing me off today.**

** "So is Steve," muttered Rima who was behind me, looking at the baby sheep and gently petting them on the head**

** "No, _Steve_ is a stupid animal that eats anything in his sight," states Utau as she flips her blond pig tail over her shoulder in annoyance**

** "Yeah, and Fred wasn't," I told her, rolling my eyes as she glared at me**

** "Fred was a beautiful creature that died a peaceful death," Utau said, putting her hand over her heart while Rima gave her a disbelieving look**

** "You stuffed him in the meat grinder because he ate your last Popsicle," Rima told her**

** "I thought it was the wood chipper?" I asked Rima and saw her shrug while people walked by, giving us strange looks, obviously have heard our conversation**


	6. Flow With The Rhythm

**A/N: HAHA XD Updating this early is weird. not really. Enjoy and review please :)))))**

Chapter 6

Flow With The Rhythm

"Now?" and eager Yaya asked. I could feel her moving her hands behind me. We were all eager for this but we had to wait.

"No," I told her and heard her sigh. It was dark. Really dark. The truck we were in stopped and we heard people shouting. After about 2 minutes there was the sound of three honks.

"Now?!" Lulu asked. I grinned in the dark and grabbed the remote control, my fingers itching to press the green button.

"Now," I told her and pressed the button. The floor beneath us shuttered and we were pushing up smoothly, faces down so our faces weren't visible.

**(Amu, **_Utau, _Rima, _**Boys,**_ **All)**

**DJ Got Us Falling in Love Again by Usher**

I heard the music starting from all the cars that surrounded us, also known as our friends cars, the ones that can dance. My heart thudded to the beat, the rhythm of the music flowing through my veins as the 7 of us tapped one foot against the top of the metal truck. A grin formed on my lips and my eyes gleamed in mischief.

**So we go back in the club,**

**get that bodies rocking from**

**side to side, si-side to side.**

The 7 of us rocked our hips from side to side in swift movements while the other dancers danced like they were born to.

**Thank God the week is done,**

**I feel like a zombie gone back**

**to life, ****ba-back to life.**

We all danced like we were born dancing. My movements were swift and fast, graceful and meaningful. I felt like I could dance for all eternity.

Hands up, and suddenly we all got

our hands-up. No control of my body.

Ain't I seen you before? I think I

remember those eyes, eyes, eyes,

eyes, e-e.

Everyone that was dancing stopped, even us as we heard the loud clap from the music and started off on fast dance moves, moving in a way that would be impossible if you weren't dancing your whole life.

**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us**

**falling in love again. Yeah baby**

**tonight, the DJ got us falling in**

**love again!**

People were stopping on the streets and looking at the traffic we had caused, the way we danced like the world would end tomorrow. A lot of the people who stopped to watch took out their phone to record us.

**So dance dance like it's the last last**

**night of your life life gonna get you**

**right. Cause baby tonight the DJ got**

**us falling in love again.**

A guy walked down the blocks, looking around in his dark black shades. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he had a black beanie over his head, covering his hair with a little bit of it showing at the bottom. He could hear the beat of a song and the sound of girls singing but didn't really mind it. He really didn't give a damn about what everyone else in New York City did as long as he doesn't get into the middle of it.

_Keep downing drinks like this, not_

_tomorrow not just not just right now,_

_now, now, now, now, now. Gonna set_

_this roof on fire, gonna burn this_

_mother**** down, down, down,_

_down, down, down._

This guy could hear the music getting louder and he wanted to go the other direction but he noticed something. There was one voice that stood out from the other ones. Hers was more unique then the rest. Her voice was drawing him in like a fish on a hook.

**Hands up when the music drops,**

**we both put our hands up. Put**

**your hands up on my body. Swear**

**I've seen you before I think I can**

**remember those eyes, eyes, eyes,**

**eyes, e-e.**

The guy was getting closer and so was the beat and the singing. He _knew_ this was a bad idea and his conscious kept telling him to go the hell back, but he would _not_ listen to it. He was about two blocks away and he _knew_ he could _not_ turn back now.

**Cause the DJ got us falling in love**

**again. Yeah baby tonight, the DJ**

**got us falling in love again.**

All of a sudden the guys phone went off. He stopped and looked at the contact and rolled his eyes before answering it.

"Dude? Where are you?" The voice on the other line asked

**So dance dance like it's the last last**

**night of our life life gonna get you**

**right. Cause baby tonight, the DJ**

**got us falling in love again.**

"I don't know," the mystery guy said and turned the corner to wear the music was at and hung up on the guy he was talking to. There was a whole bunch of cars, it was really bad traffic and there was a big silver truck, like the ones you see on the highways. On the top of the silver truck were 7 girls but the one with the pink hair, the lead singer most likely, caught his eyes. In a cheesy way, she was beautiful.

All of a sudden there was smoke on top of the silver truck and four bodies emerged from the top, on both sides of the bubble gum haired girl. The guy knew who they were right away.

_**In the cover of the music, get naked**_

_**baby I'm sorry chica. Better holla at**_

_**Tyrone. Let him know how I jump**_

_**through your foot loop scolla chica**_

_**two can.**_

The guy watched with a pissed look on his face. Why the hell were _they_ there? He could here girls screaming now "OH MY GOSH IT'S IKUTO, NAGIHIKO, KUKAI, AND KAIRI FROM TITANIUM!" The guy snorted but watched as they all danced in their own way. The bubble gum haired girl kicked in front of her and a huge poster tumbled down the side, opening up to show a big sign in black and gold that said "The Guardians." in big letters.

_**We're from blocka blocka oh**_

_**polaca. Where the boys loose**_

_**like a wacka flacka. Oh no**_

_**man it's global was'up Colale**_

_**flacka I wanna be your giant**_

_**no not your dada. Dale abre**_

_**ai Papa Nicholas baby let me**_

_**see yo soi un Juanito que stato**_

_**taito yo treco, no ok.**_

I was pretty impressed that the guys got the Spanish part down. It was pretty hard for me to get down but I still managed somehow. But they're Titanium so of course they were gonna be able to get this down fast.

We sang and danced to the rest of the song and hit the last note with a back flip and landing in the splits with our hands above our head. My chest rose and fell fast as I gained my breath back. My golden eyes danced with joy and a small smile was on my lips.

"That was so cool,"Lulu said and we all nodded. All of a sudden there was the sound of police sirens and we all scrambled away, laughing. I was running and accidentally ran into someone.

"Oh! Sorry dude!" I apologized, looking up at black shades over his eyes but he just looked down at me. I glared for some reason and continued to run with the girls.

Who was that?

**.:Rhythm:.**

"NO STEVE!" Lulu yelled, trying to get Steve along with everyone else. I hid behind the couch and when he was running by me, I pounced on his back. Steve made a noise in the back of his throat as I tugged on the scarf around his neck but it wouldn't come off!

"GIVE ME BACK MY DAMN SNEAKER YOU STUPID LLAMA!" Dia yelled, trying to get her yellow sneaker out of Steve's mouth but somehow, he spit on her and threw me off of his back, sending me flying and crashing into Lulu. We both groaned in pain and stood up.

"GIVE ME MY PURSE YOU UGLY ANIMAL!" Utau yelled as she tried yanking her purse off from around Steve's neck but he yanked away and ran down the hall. Yaya came out from behind a door dressed like a ninja with nun-chucks. Yaya's rubber ducky is in Utau's purse.

"GIVE YAYA BACK HER RUBBER DUCKY!" yelled an angry Yaya as she swung around the nun-chucks but ended up hitting herself in the head, knocking her out. Steve jumped over Yaya's unconscious body and raced down the hall.

"STEVE!" screamed a pissed off Rima. She had her special bowling pin in her small hand and was glaring daggers at him. He made a noise and turned another corner only to have Ran standing there, one pompom in her hand and that was on her hip. Steve had the other, he also had Rima's whip that her mom gave her before she passed away, it's just a whip made out of a tigers tail but you could use it for dancing.

"GIVE ME MY OTHER POMPOM YOU UGLY CREATURE!" Ran yelled, running at Steve. She did a flip and landed on his back but he threw her off and she crashed into Rima

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I'M TIRED OF YOU STEVE!" And with that Utau looked like a flying squirrel, going in for its nuts. That sounded very sexual. Pushing that thought aside, Utau grabbed Steve, putting his long neck in this strange head lock and then taking everything he took and throwing it on the floor.

I don't know what happened next because Utau dragged Steve into another room and when she came back she was smiling. Steve walked out of the room slowly and I stared in shock. We now have a shaved llama walking around our house.

**.:Rhythm:.**

"Get. It. Off. Me." I hissed through clenched teeth a the kola hugged my leg and cuddled it. I was in a very bad mood right now and this kola is not helping.

"Okay, lay still," Lulu told me and started to slowly peel the kola's sharp nailed fingers off of my fish neck leggings since I was only in some black shorts with fish net leggings underneath and black combat boots and an off the shoulder gray shirt.

Lulu got it off my leg and Dia took it. She threw it back into its cage. Wow. No mercy there. I sighed in relief and we started to walk around more.

"I want to see the tiger!" Yaya yelled, arguing with Rima about the animals

"Well I want to see the giraffes!" Rima shot back, glaring at Yaya

"I want to see the cheetah," Ran said, cutting in the conversation

"Well I want to see the llamas," I stated, putting my own opinion in. I mean yeah, we have Steve but he's shaved now so what's the point in having his fluffy body to ride on.

"I want to see the lions though," Dia whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Too bad because I want to see the zebras," Utau told her with a glare

"Can we go see the snow leopard?" Lulu asked softly

"Can we just split up and do this?" I asked in annoyance, rubbing my temple between my fingers. They were really irritating me. I'm still not used to the whole 'I'm gonna smile a lot and laugh more while trying not to hate everything in my site' situation.

Just yesterday I had drowned Dia's bras in super hot sauce. It still hurts for her to move. That's what she gets for making me drop my ice cream. Strawberries my favorite and she knows that.

"Fine, we'll meet you back here in 2 hours, don't get lost," Utau told Dia, Yaya, Lulu, and Ran as Utau, Rima, and I split different directions.

**~15 Minutes Later~**

"Wow, look at him. He's so freaking lazy!" I yelled while leaning over and trying to touch the lazy llama that was barley even arms length away. He was really pissing me off. Well, everything was pissing me off today.

"So is Steve," muttered Rima who was behind me, looking at the baby sheep and gently petting them on the head

"No, _Steve_ is a stupid animal that eats anything in his sight," states Utau as she flips her blond pig tail over her shoulder in annoyance

"Yeah, and Fred wasn't," I told her, rolling my eyes as she glared at me

"Fred was a beautiful creature that died a peaceful death," Utau said, putting her hand over her heart while Rima gave her a disbelieving look

"You stuffed him in the meat grinder because he ate your last Popsicle," Rima told her

"I thought it was the wood chipper?" I asked Rima and saw her shrug while people walked by, giving us strange looks, obviously have heard our conversation

"Same thing, either way, Utau killed him," Rima said and I had to agree with her. Fred was a really stupid llama who bounced around like an idiot but he was so old. So one day, when everyone was out except for Utau, he ate her last Popsicle and Uta stuff him in the meat grinder or the wood chipper.

"He was old anyways," Utau shrugged, like it was nothing at all. We kept walking and looking at different things.

That's when it happened.

"Hello girls!" The three of us turned around slowly and saw none other then the Easter Bunny. He was life sized, pink, with a creepy bucktooth smile, and HUGE green eyes that seem to look into your soul. The easter basket in his hands looked like more like a death weapon then a basket full of candy eggs.

"Huh...," was all that we managed to get out of our mouths and Utau and Rima turned towards me. Dammit. Me and my too-good-for-you attitude!

"What the hell do you want...bunny," I snap, crossing my arms over my chest and giving him a nice long glare but he only stares and grins back

"Do you wanna play a game?" He asks us and I freeze. Oh god. We're dead.

"Go to hell," I tell him, flip my hair over my shoulder and speed walk away from him with Rima and Utau following in step. We hear a laugh and we start walking faster, hearing big steps behind us.

"I only want to play a game!" Easter Bunny laughs. That's all it took. We were around the corner in less then a second. We sprinted and hid in a room that said Employees Only. The three of us turned around and walked in the shadows, being very quiet.

There was a sound like a bucket was pushed over and the three of us froze and looked towards the direction. All of our eyes widened.

"Amu is that-," I cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth and Rima's to keep them both quiet. This was a life or death situation that needs to be dealt with seriously.

"Yes, it is the Easter Bunny," I whispered and all of our bodies tensed as its head started to turn towards us slowly

"Oh," Utau whispered under my hand

"My," Rima followed

"God," I finished as the giant rabbit looked in our direction with it's big green eyes. I could feel my heart pounding against my rib cage, hopping that the Easter Bunny couldn't see us due to the shadows that surrounded us like a blanket.

"Boo," It laughed hysterically as the three of us dove for the door to the zoo again. We threw the door open and there it was. The kola that liked to hug my leg too much.

We were doomed

I grabbed the stupid kola by the neck and we sprinted. We sprinted like we were in a marathon, harder then we ever had in our lives. The adrenaline pumping in our veins every step we took. I wasn't looking where I was going so I crashed into someone.

My grip on the kola tightened as I held it to my chest and landed on top of the person.

"Ow," we both groaned as I sat up and looked down at him while the kola clutched to my shirt for its small life. I looked down into dark black shades. The black beanie on his head stayed in place and dark hair peeked out from under it.

"Hey! You're the guy from yesterday!" I stated glaring down at him but before I could say anything else I was yanked off by Rima and Utau

"This is no time to be talking to a creepy guy! We have to go NOW!" Rima yelled and we took off again, not even looking back at the strange guy

We raced to the other side of the zoo and literally dragged Yaya, Dia, Lulu, and Ran out of the zoo. Ran had a monkey on her leg and I had a kola on my chest, and somehow we got out without anyone noticing.

Once we were in the house, all 7 of us collapsed on the couch. Steve came in munching on some hay for some reason.

"I'll go make popcorn," I say as I stand up with Lulu

"I'll come make some slushy," Lulu says and they all tell her what they want

"I'll pick out the movie," Ran says

"No I will," Dia argues

"I'm gonna chill," Utau and Rima say and they both spread out on the couch. It was a fun night, just us girl hanging out, all spread out on the couch like nothing.

"Lets play a game!" We all stopped talking and looked towards the window. The blood in our bodies ran away along with our dignity. The Easter Bunny grinned at us from the window and we all stood up slowly and raced up the stairs, locking ourselves in our rooms and staying there until morning. I didn't know what I was in for tomorrow.

**REVIEW :D**

**Preview:**

**Ikuto was shoved into the wall by a guy in a black beanie and black shades. Behind the black shades were _very _pissed off dark eyes. Ikuto looked calm and collected, like he knew this strange guy and knew that he was going to do this.**

** "What the hell do you think you're doing with _her_?!" the strange guy hissed through clenched teeth as he glared up at Ikuto behind his black shades**

** "Just having some fun, no harm done," said Ikuto with a shrug**

** "I don't want her in Titanium, it would be a whole screwed up mess," growled the stranger. Did Ikuto seriously not see how serious this situation was? That pink haired brat could ruin Titanium _forever_!**

** "She's fun to play with, like a ball of yarn to a cat. Just a toy," Ikuto said with a shrug. As if Amu were a new toy that was getting old, soon to be replaced by a new toy.**

** "And if she finds out, nothing goods going to happen. I've seen the girls attitude, no doubt she has more fire in her then she's willing to show."**


	7. Party With A Circus

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS AND ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE SINGERS. REVIEW PLEEAASSEEE :) enjoy **

Chapter 7

Party With A Circus

A group in superhero costumes walked by us and scoffed at our costumes. Wow, real mature people.

_Yeah, cause I'm the one in the tights, _I thought sarcastically while rolling my eyes and leaning against the wall with my pompoms in my hands. I was dressed in a pink skirt that stopped mid-thigh, a pink belly button shirt, pink sparkly pompoms, pink leg warmers over my pink sneakers, and my pink hair in a high side pony tail with a huge red heart in front of it along with a dark pink ribbon tied around my neck and one around my skirt.

"I look ridiculous," grumbled a pissed off Rima as she walked over to me with a pin in her small hand. She was dressed in a cute clown costume. With ruffles here and there as a cute dress and elf shoes with a freaking huge bow on her head.

"I don't," mocks Utau as she comes and standing by Rima and I. Unlike Rima and I, Utau's wearing a blood red devil dress with black leather bat wings on her back and red leather thigh high boots.

"Shut up," Rima glared and Utau just rolled her eyes

"Keep your glaring wars between you and Amu," Utau told her and I glared at Utau too

"Shut up," I said too and saw Rima smirk. Good. 2 against 1, it's a win-win deal. Kind of. Utau rolled her eyes again and didn't say anything else. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Utau's eyes light up just a bit. Curious, I turned around.

Curiosity killed the cat.

"Hey babe," Ikuto smirked and I glared up at him

"Call me babe again and I'll cut off your tongue," I warned him, venom dripping from my words. He didn't even seem fazed.

"I love it when you're feisty," He pured. Oh my god, I think I was going to puke up my strawberry Poptart I had earlier.

"If I threw you into the river with a brick stuck to your foot would you drown or float?" I asked Ikuto and he gave me a look

"Um, I'd most likely drown why?" He asked but I just gave him an 'innocent' smile

"No reason," and with that, I skipped over to Utau and Rima

"Why must you be so mean to him?" Rima asked but i just shrugged

"He get on my nerves," I say and feel a pressure on my leg. I look down and glared at Chubs the Kola "Get off of me you idiot," I hiss shaking my leg but Chubs just holds onto my leg and totally ignored me. So there was Steve and now there's Chubs, who's next? Oh that's right Hershey the Monkey. Beautiful.

"Explain to me again why we brought the animals?" I asked Ran as she walked over in an outfit similar to mine but hers was all in blue. A bang of guilt went through me, a memory of Miki but I pushed it far, far away.

"Because we need them for our turn," Ran answered as Lulu walked over wearing golden and white thigh high, high heels, a white and blue skirt that went mid-thigh, a blue and gold belly button shirt, and blue and golden sleeves.

"We go on in 5," Lulu told us and we nodded. Yaya and Dia walked over to us. Yaya was in a baby pink baby outfit with a white bib around her neck, white tights, baby pink slippers, pink bunny ears, and big pink bows on the bunny ears.

Dia was wearing cream diamond studded hair band, a cream and gold dress that stopped mid-thigh, and cream and gold thigh high boots with her orange hair in their usual high pig tails.

"Good, I'm totally ready for this!" Dia said, excited while she did vocal warm up. I rolled my eyes as Hershey landed on Yaya's head, making her laugh out and then I was on top of something. Oh, never mind, it's just Steve.

"Stupid llama," I muttered. Steve made a noise in the back of his neck and just walked around until we heard that it was our time to go on.

"That was Bee Stings," people dressed in black and white like a bee walked past us, like they owned the world "Next up is The Guardians!" There was a whole bunch of screaming people and I inwardly grinned to myself as I casually walked onto the stage, Utau, Rima, Yaya, Lulu, Ran, and Dia walking out behind me

The adrenaline pumped in my veins, nice and hard. My eyes lit up bright like they always do before we go on to perform. I was about to have so much fun. But not the funnest in the world.

I made sure that we all had our mouth microphone's on and sighed. That was the signal. The music started and we all stood in the middle of the stage. All lights were off except for the one that was shinning on Rima.

She looked up with a small smile on her lips and began to sing her verse.

_(_**Amu**_**, **_Rima_,__ Utau, __**Yaya and Ran, **__Dia and Lulu,__**All**__)_

There's only two types of

people in the world

The ones that entertain and

the ones that observe.

Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show

kind of girl Don't like the

backseat, gotta be first.

The girls started to do the Oh's and the lights on us started to turn on. I brought my out from behind me and got ready to do this while the others brought out their stuff. I looked up, the lights turning off and one turning on over me. I had a crooked smile on my face.

**I****'m a like the ringleader, I call**

**the shots.**

_**(**__**Call the shots)**_

**I'm like a firecracker I make it hot.**

We started to do flips as strobe lights shone on stage, making our moves look slow but cool.

**When I put on a show.**

_**I feel the adrenaline moving**_

_**through my veins.**_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready_

_to break._

**I'm like a performer, the dance**

**floor is my stage. Better be ready,**

**hope that you feel the same.**

We all froze mid-dance when it was just the beat and then danced and sung when we started to sing again. The world _was_ our stage.

_**All eyes on me in the center of the**_

_**ring just like a circus. When I crack**_

_**the that whip, everybody gon' trip just**_

_**like a circus.**_

Rima cracked her tiger tail whip, making a loud crack fill the whole concert making people gasp as I twirled my Heart Rod really fast and threw it into the air, did a flip and caught it while Rima threw 5 bowling pins in the air, catching them all perfectly and everyone else did their things.

_**Don't stand there watching me, follow**_

_**me, show me what you can do. Everyone**_

_**let go, we can make a dance floor just**_

_**like a circus.**_

The 7 of us did front and back flips and the strobe lights stopped, not settling on different color and shaped lights now.

_There's only two types of guys out there._

_Ones that can hang with me, and ones_

_that are scared. So baby, I hope that_

_you came prepared, I run a tight ship,_

_so beware._

We were moving slow, in a kind of dark but fun way. All of us were grinning now, not even breaking a sweat even though it's freaking hot in here. I threw up my Heart Rod, caught it and thrust my pompom hands in the air while the other girls followed my lead with their stuff.

**I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots.**

_**(Call the shots)**_

**I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot. When**

**I put on a show, I feel the adrenaline moving**

**through my veins.**

The lyrics were like explaining myself in so many ways, well except for all the sexual stuff, I'm not really one to talk like that unless I'm bored or want to harass someone.

_Spot light on me and I'm ready to_

_break. I'm like a performer, the_

_dance floor is my stage. Better be_

_ready, hope that you feel the same._

I could feel all eyes on Utau, Rima, and I as we did move that made it look as if we were moving in a way that was fast and swift. The best part was just about to come up. Around us, Steve ran around and Hershey rode on his back while Chubs held onto Steve's neck.

All eyes on me in the center of the

ring just like a circus. When I crack

that whip, everybody gon' trip just

like a circus. Don't stand there watching

me, following me, show me what you can

do. Everybody let go, we can make a dance

floor just like a circus.

It was now the best part.

**Let's go.**

_Let me see what you can do._

I'm runnin' like-like-like a circus.

Through the likes we moved fast and slow at the same time, making it look swift but sexy in a way.

_**Yeah, like what?**_

_**Like-like-like a circus.**_

We danced and sung with big smiles on our faces, everyone watching in awe at how it was like nothing, when really, it took pretty much our _whole_ lives to get dance like this. You had to be born to dance.

Once the song was done we ended in a way that looked as if being blown out of an explosion. Everyone was cheering really loudly as we exited the stage. Ikuto and 6 other guys behind him that I now know as Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairai, Daichi, Rhythm, and Tadase.

_"_You're still here?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest as the other girls, except for Rima and Utau, walk by us to go change back into their sweat pants and baggy shirts.

"We're up next," Ikuto told me with a smirk and I just scoffed and they started to walk by us, Ikuto winking at me making me want to throw up

"Up next, Black Cat," Ikuto and the other other guys walked out, lights of different colors flashing and making different shapes as Ikuto held the microphone to his lips, the light only on him as the different colored lights turned off, only leaving the one light on Ikuto while fog started to com come out from the sides of the stage but not thick enough so you couldn't see Ikuto and them.

**(Ikuto,** Nagi,_ Kukai, __**Kairai and Tadase, **__Daichi and Rhythm,__**All)**_

"Let me be your hero," Ikuto said, looking over to the back of the stage at me but I only glared back as that stupid smile played onto his lips

_**Would you dance, if I asked you**_

_**to dance? Would you run? And**_

_**never look back? Would you cry?**_

_**If you saw me crying. And would**_

_**you save my soul tonight?**_

I couldn't help but blush. That was so sweet and the way he sang was really nice, but there was something off about him. I just couldn't wrap my finger around it. I pushed that thought aside and watched as Ikuto glanced at me at the last sentence he sang. I forced down a stupid blush. I hate blushing. Even though I'm trying not to hat anything, I still hate blushing. The light turned off on Ikuto and was now over Kukai.

_Would you tremble if I touched your_

_lips? Would you laugh? Oh please tell_

_me this. Now would you die for the one_

_you love? Hold me in your arms tonight._

Kukai looked over back stage and our eyes met. I was honestly _**very **_confused right now. Why the hell is he looking at me?! I kept telling myself to ignore it but I just couldn't. Guys creep me out. Steve made a noise and I heard Utau hiss a cuss word and drag Steve away. While Utau was doing that, all the lights had turned on only on all of the members on stage, the fog surrounding them lightly.

_**I can be your hero baby. I can kiss away**_

_**the pain. I will stand by you forever. You**_

_**can take my breath away.**_

The lights turned off, two only on Kairai and Tadase. I couldn't help but notice that Tadase's gaze swept over us for a moment since the others had just gotten back, well except for Utau, who was most likely doing evil things to Steve.

_**Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?**_

_**Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?**_

_**Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't**_

_**care, you're here, tonight.**_

All 7 of them stepped forward. By this time I already had on my gray sweat pants and my baggy black shirt that said **Don't Drink The Water, It's Wet **in big white letters. I had heard everything in the dressing room and there was a T.V inside that showed the stage where it was being broadcast on live T.V all over the world. I don't give a crap if my parents see me, let them see me. I hope they do.

_**I can be your hero baby. I can kiss away the**_

_**pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take**_

_**my breath away.**_

Now it was just the guitar and violin solo and I watched as the lights that shone down on the guys dim a little bit and saw them all glance at where me and the girls stood, watching. I rolled my eyes and Utau, who was now back, scoffed while crossing her arms over her chest, now also dressed in her red sweat pants and baggy blue shirt that said **You Can't Spell 'Slaughter' Without 'Laughter' **in big red letters. Rima glared with her hands stuffed in her light purple sweat pants with a baggy pink shirt that said **Break Her Heart, I Break Your Black Ops CD **in big dark purple letters.

_**Oh I just wanna hold you.**_

_**I just wanna hold you. Oh**_

_**yeah. Am I in too deep? Have**_

_**I lost my mind? Well I don't**_

_**care you're here tonight.**_

_ Ikuto actually walked up to me grabbed my hand and dragged me to the center of the stage (personally I was trying to yank my hand away, but I am way _too lazy to be doing anything right now.) I pretty much tried to glare holes into his amused blue eyes. Yeah, we'll see who's amused when I'm finished with you.

_**I can be your hero baby. I can**_

_**kiss away the pain. I will stand**_

_**by you forever. You can take my**_

_**breath away.**_

Ikuto wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me back into his chest. I wanted to kill him on the spot, but there's too many witnesses. He sang to me but all I did was give him a blank expression, shadowing my anger perfectly. I'm gonna kill him. That's all that floated through my mind at this point. I'm planning to live up to that promise.

_**I can be your hero baby. I can kiss**_

_**away the pain. And I will stand by you**_

_**forever!**_

**You can take my breath away.**

**You can take my breath away.**

**I can be your hero.**

He sang the last note softly while staring at me, looking at me like I was an angel sent from above just for him.

_I'm gonna kill him. _I thought to myself as I made a bee line as quick as a speed walk could towards back stage. The girls were firing questions at me but they must have seen the murderous expression on my face because we left seconds after, not even giving Ikuto, the other guys, or the screaming and cheering crowd another glance.

**.:Secrets:.**

The 7 of us walked out of Buffalo Wild Wings laughing. Steve, Chubs, and Hershey were waiting in the back of the truck that Ran and Yaya were driving since they were most friendly with the three animals and weren't willing to kill them.

We drove home, having a paint ball gun inside the house right when we got home and then crashing in the living room while watching Edward Scissor Hands. It was a good night.

**.:Secrets:.**

Ikuto was shoved into the wall by a guy in a black beanie and black shades. Behind the black shades were _**very **_pissed off dark eyes. Ikuto looked calm and collected, like he knew this strange guy and knew that he was going to do this.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with _her_?!" the strange guy hissed through clenched teeth as he glared up at Ikuto behind his black shades

"Just having some fun, no harm done," said Ikuto with a shrug

"I don't want her in Titanium, it would be a whole screwed up mess," growled the stranger. Did Ikuto seriously not see how serious this situation was? That pink haired brat could ruin Titanium _forever_!

"She's fun to play with, like a ball of yarn to a cat. Just a toy," Ikuto said with a shrug. As if Amu were a new toy that was getting old, soon to be replaced by a new toy.

"And if she finds out, nothing goods going to happen. I've seen the girls attitude, no doubt she has more fire in her then she's willing to show," The stranger backed away from Ikuto and started to pace the room

"Don't worry dude, things will go on as time does," Ikuto says

"You sound so gay," The stranger says, rolling his eyes behind the shades

"Yeah, even to me that did," Ikuto said, collapsing on the couch "But seriously, stop worrying so much. She's not going to find out unless she joins the band, I mean, it's been a month already and Nikaidou has been sending her requests none stop, but she's still rejecting them. Judging by the fact that she glares at me ever second she gets, she's not going to agree to join Titanium anytime soon."

The stranger nodded. That was true. She doesn't even know him, and yet, when she ran into him by accident, she had glared at him. Hinamori Amu really is a strange girl.

"Well don't get too cocky. She's defiantly not a stupid girl," and with that, the stranger exited the room, leaving Ikuto to ponder over what his next move was going to be

**REVIEW :)**

**Preview:**

**I walked up to Lulu's room and opened the door without asking.**

** "Hey Lulu have you seen-," I stopped mid-sentence when I saw her, standing on her bed with only her blue underwear on with a shirt and a hair brush in her hands, the music pounding loudly**

** "BALLS SO HARD MOTHERFU-," I closed the door, cutting off her loud singing along with the beat to the music, and walked away from the room without another word. I never, _ever_, want to see that side of Lulu again.**

** Shaking off the shiver that had gone down my spine, I walked farther down the hall and up to Dia's door. I opened the door without knocking again.**

** "Dia, do you know where-," I stopped mid-sentence again**

** "PUT IT ON!" Dia yelled, wrestling with Ran with a pair of pink lacy panties in her hands, Ran's gray gym shorts all the way across the room**

** "NO!" Ran yelled, neither of them noticing me yet. I slowly closed the door, my left eye twitching. What was the world coming to?**


End file.
